The world Is alway's changing idk?
by hey-yall-anime-me
Summary: Warning GuyxGuy i truly don't know. A part of a possibly much, much longer story in future. Sauske wants to know how Kakashi first got Iruka. Because he likes a certain someone as well...Gaara is as self centered as ever and, well, Jiriya's just Jiriya


**How Kakashi got his Beloved Iruka to be his! **

"Hey umm...Kakashi this may be a bit personal but I..."

"Hmm?" Kakashi looked up from his newest Yuri book by Jiraiya to look at his blushing student who was twiddling his fingers and staring at them as if it were the only thing he could do so he could ask his question.

Kakashi let a sigh escape him as he closed his book on his finger. "Sorry Sauske," he patted his head "you'r way to young for me!"

Sauske looked at him like he was crazy.

"Oh, so you weren't going to ask me out?" Kakashi joked.

"No way in hell would I ever ask you out! Pervert! I know how tight you and Iruka are!" Sauske yelled at him a bit annoyed that his teacher was teasing him when he had a serious question to ask.

"We didn't use to be that tight!" Kakashi said going back to his book and walking turd's the Anbu (young Black Ops) assignment room.

"That's what I have a question about!" Sauske told him following him down the hallway and in to the wide open room. "I wanted to know how..." Sauske stopped short in the door way to the huge room. "What the hell are you two doing here?"

"Hmm..." Kakashi's eyes looked up from his book, he had stopped on the other side of the room to get water from the huge water jug in the corner of the room. He saw out of the corner of his eye his young pupil turn a bit pink again. _'I see! So that's it!'_

"What I'm no longer allowed in here? Since when?" A blond in black pants, a black netting shirt (that showed off his nice chest and muscles) under a green vest and a silver neck lass. The neck lass held a sharp silver tooth, a huge sharp silver tooth. He had a black covered book in his hand with faded silver letters and he was sitting on a desk right next to the huge water jug in the opposite corner.

"We did not mean to intrude!" A red haired boy wearing a red long shirt, black pants and carrying a huge urn on his back turned his black highlights eyes on to Sauske. His arms crossed firmly against his chest as he lent against the wall beside the blond.

Sauske's blood froze as his face flushed with anger.

"No that's not what..." Sauske began his anger rising. He clenched his hands in to tight fists.

The blond appeared at Sauske's side he put his hand on Sauske's right shoulder as his other hand closed his book.

"It's okay! I know you didn't mean it that way!" he sounded so serious that Kakashi turned around and set his water down next to his book. "Gaara don't be so mean! Sauske was just surprised and he doesn't know why you're here so..."

Gaara pushed off the wall and walked towards the door pushing Sauske out of the way.

"Like it really matters! I'm in a bad enough mood as it is! I'm going to take a nap tell me when Tsunade-sama wants me! Bye!" these last words were shouted from his back as he took off down the hallway in a huff.

"Bye." Naruto almost whispered, knowing Gaara had heard him (since they were good friends and all).

"Naruto did you just get back from a job?" Kakashi asked the blond breaking the silence that Gaara had left in the room.

"Yeah!" Naruto brought his hand with his book in it up to his forehead, his protector was missing and replaced with a bandage that neither of the two guys had noticed. "Sorry Sauske!" he turned to him smiling. "I'm just still thinking I'm out in the field! And Gaara! He's just having a really crappy day! You know being Kawazaia at age 17 is a bit stressful!"

"He should be use to it by now!" Sauske muttered.

"Yeah," Naruto smiled "but it's still hard for him!"

"Why don't you go get some rest Naruto?" Kakashi recommended. "I mean no one had heard from you for three days!"

"I was on a top secret mission assigned by Tsunade-sama! I wasn't suppose to be heard from!" Naruto said becoming serious once again.

"Oh..." the room grew quiet.

"Was it with Gaara? For the land of sand?" Sasuke asked Naruto not looking at him directly.

"As I said," Naruto told him once again bringing his book down beside his waist. "It was a top secret mission!" Naruto's eyes seemed to be taking him off to some far off place.

"Naruto..." Sauske wanted to say something but was quickly interrupted.

"Any way! I think I'll go take a shower and change! I'll talk to you later, Kakashi!" Naruto said with a polite bow of his head before turning back to Sauske smiling, once again carefree. "I'll see you later too, Kay? Bye guys!" he waved as he took off down the hallway out of the room.

The room fell silent Kakashi watched his young pupils face knowing that his mind was racing in thought.

_'When did Naruto become so distant? Am I just going mad or is he starting to get more and more of these top secret missions?'_

_'If Sauske knew that the village...that they...'_ Kakashi's train of thought was interrupted.

"I think I'll be going now!" Sauske headed toured the doorway.

"Sit down!" Kakashi told Sauske pulling out a chair.

"What? Why?" Sauske sat down as he asked Kakashi this not knowing why he was.

"Ask your question!" Kakashi said as he went over to the door shutting it and then locking it. "That way we wont be interrupted and you wont get embarrassed!" Kakashi said noting the concerned look on Sauske's face.

"Oh!" Sauske sighed relived.

"What you don't trust me?" Kakashi asked.

"Do I have to answer that?"

"I'm so wounded by your cruelness Sasuke!"

"Shut up!"

Kakashi smiled at his students annoyance with him.

"So any way what did you want to ask?" Kakashi was now taking a seat himself across from Sauske.

"Well I...I wanted to know how you...that is how you..." Sauske began to mutter.

"I cant hear you!" Kakashi said leaning in.

"I wanted to know how you...you got Iruka to like you!" Sauske blurted out.

Kakashi looked at him a bit surprised.

"I knew it! It's to personal, I'm sorry for wasting your time!" Sauske got up and headed to the door.

"No sit down!" Kakashi said patting the seat of Sauske's chair.

Sauske reluctantly went back to his seat and sat down.

"So I think I know the answer but I want to hear it from you! Why are you asking me this all of a sudden?"

Sauske paused looking down as he began to twiddle his fingers.

"Well?" Kakashi asked him.

"Iruka sensei he...he wasn't gay was he?"

Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"Your avoiding the question!"

"But was he?" Sasuske said sitting up now.

Kakashi sighed leaning back in his chair.

"No! No he wasn't! He was straight and just considered me a friend!"

"Well...I kind of like this guy and well he...he,"

"he doesn't realize it because you guys are too close of friends and doesn't think of you in that way at all, right?"

"Uh...yes!" Sauske said hanging his head.

Kakashi patted him on the back.

"It's okay! We all go through it! Being gay is tough you know, even being bi, but you got to know that your true love may never love you!"

"I know!" Sauske muttered sadly. "But you got Iruka!" he suddenly sat up a ray of hope shimmering in his eyes.

"Yes, yes I did!" Kakashi admitted leaning his back against his chair again.

"Well how'd you get him? I still have a chance at getting Naruto right?"

Kakashi looked at him raising an eyebrow.

"So it is Naruto?"

Sauske clapped his hands against his mouth realizing that he had just blurted it out. Kakashi chuckled.

"It's okay I kinda had the feeling it would be him! He's got a nice figure, you've got a good eye for men!"

"It's not only his figure!" Sauske yelled at Kakashi then clapping his hands around his mouth again trying to shut himself up.

Kakashi grinned.

"No, that's true! He not only has a great figure but he's kind, strong, funny, nice, brave, smart (but he can also be pretty dumb) and he never gives up at anything or," Kakashi's looked Sauske straight in the eyes. "on anyone!"

Sauske blushed.

"He's all that," he gave up on trying to keep it all from Kakashi knowing he'd just blurt it all out any way. "and more! But...since he's so strong he doesn't need me to protect him! I want to get stronger to protect him! I...I've didn't realize it but...but I'd been watching him since, since we first met!"

Kakashi smiled lightly.

"I know how that feels to think that the one you love is everything to you! That you aren't strong enough to protect them and keep them from harm!" Kakashi paused. "You have to know though, Sauske, If youre a man and you are gay you have to know that usually you can't protect them as much as you want! I know youre afraid of being weak and not being able to protect him but he is capable of protecting himself!"

"I know!" Sauske said down fallen "But I still want to be stronger, stronger than him, so I can protect him! Like I use to be!"

"Hmm." Kakashi crossed his arms and brought his left leg over his right "But you know, your still aughly (sp?) young so remember if you don't get him you will meet someone out there who is right for you!"

"I don't want anyone else!" Sasuske shouted "I only want him!"

Kakashi smiled.

"Good! Than I'll tell you how I got Iruka to go from friend to boyfriend!"

Sauske looked at him confused for a minute. Then it hit him.

"You were testing me weren't you senpai?"

Kakashi gave a huge masked grin.

"I didn't think you'd be mad." he teased.

Sauske rolled his eyes at his sensei.

"So any way....."

---------

Kakashi was walking down the corridor paying no attention whatsoever to where he was walking, he was completely berried in his newest Yuri manga by Jiraiya Huing (last name a pen name). Before Kakashi knew it he had slammed in to something tall and wide built (and very, very hard!)

"Ouch!" Kakashi rubbed his head as he looked up. "I'm terribly sorry sir!" Before he could look the man in the face a pile of gray hair had landed in his lap on the ground. "Ummm, sir are you okay?" he asked worried that he'd hurt the man.

"What a fine book your reading!"

Kakashi blushed as he realized that he had dropped his Yuri book and the man had picked it up.

"But aren't you a bit young Kakashi-san?"

Kakashi looked up in to the older man's eyes.

"Jiraiya -kun!!!" he was shocked.

"The one and only!" he responded proudly.

"What do you mean to young?" Kakashi's surprised look turned to rage as his favorite author and superior helped him up. "You know I'm providing you with money by buying that thing? There so damned expensive!"

"Haha! I know!" Jiraiya said handing Kakashi back his book. Which he instantly hugged it protectively then tucked it in his bag.

"So anyway what are you doing back in Konah?"

"Ah, you know same old! Saritobi sensei wanted to see me!"

"Ah-ha! For the Hokage!"

"Oh trust me that isn't the only reason!" Jiraiya grinned icily.

"...so you also came for more information for your..." Kakashi pointed to his bag " **'books'**?"

"Yeah i guess, but more importantly to find out if my friend squared up what he's been wanting to with Iruka-chan?"

Kakashi turned bright red.

_'Thats right!_' he remembered. _'I told _Jiraiya _!_'

"So have you?" Jiraiya asked trying to get the info out of his friend.

"Well..." Kakashi paused thinking "not exactly!"

"Ah man! Your kidding right?" Jiraiya asked sounding as if he actually believed Kakashi to be joking.

"No! Sadly enough I'm not! With everything that's been going on and all. Me training to be a teacher for genin, the third wants me to teach a three man cell containing: the last Uchiha, Uchiha Sauske, a girl genius named Hiruma Sakura and the nine tailed boy, Uzumaki Naruto. I've been so busy! And Iruka has an intimate relation ship with the fox boy as well! Their almost like father and son!"

'_The fox boy huh?'_ Jiraiya thought. _'That's got to be pretty tough!_'

"But that doesn't mean you haven't even hinted to him about your feelings right?" Jiraiya persisted, not wanting to be thrown off track.

Kakashi sighed as his distraction methods failed.

"No! Sadly enough I haven't even hinted to him about how i feel! I'm a grown adult and i cant even tell the one i like how i feel to see if he likes me? How pathetic of me! That means...not at all have i told him!"

Jiraiya looked disappointed.

"Why do you look so damn disappointed? I'm the one who wants him and is so damned distressed about it!"

"Yeah but I need the info!" Jiraiya pouted.

"The in...you are no help what so ever!" Kakashi said walking off.

"Ah, come on Kakashi-san!" Jiraiya pleaded following him. "You know I was only joking right?"

Kakashi had begun to walk a way at a faster pace.

"Kakashi-san?"

"Yeah but it still bug's me!"

"Fine I promise I'll stop!"

"You better!" Kakashi said stopping to face Jiraiya . They were now standing in front of the ninja academy. Kakashi eyes caught sight of Iruka at the window

"Hmm?" Jiraiya looked to also see Iruka. "Ah!" he said grinning again as Iruka noticed Kakashi and waved.

Kakashi smiled and waved back.

"To make up for teasing you," Kakshi looked up at him wondering what he was thinking. "I'll help you win Iruka-chan's heart!"

"Wha?!" was all Kakashi could manage before Jiraiya pulled him up against a wall and began telling him what he was going to do.

---

A half an hour later Jiraiya and Kakashi were walking in to the ninja academy. Kakashi looking terribly nervous and Jiraiya was grinning like a demon. The sky had begun to darken, so they knew that all the students would be home by now.

_'Look out Iruka-chan!'_ Jiraiya thought to himself as his devil grin grew. _'Because your about to get your socks knocked clean off!'_

**Side comment: (Uh-Oh run Iruka!)**

----

"Oh hey Kakshi! Your lucky! I was planing on treating Naruto to ramen tonight but I ended up staying late! So whats up?"

Kakashi entered the room nervously.

"Oh nothing much!" he said trying to calm himself.

_'I wonder what's got him so fidgity tonight?'_ Iruka wondered as he stood up from his oak desk.

"Oh yeah Kakashi," he said pointing to the pile in his hands as he shuffled through them "look at how bad this classes grades are!"

Kakashi came over beside Iruka, he seemed to have calmed down at the excuse to come across the room. Iruka didn't know why but he was glad to see him a little calmer. This is what he enjoyed, he could share this type of stuff with Kakashi-sama and get truthful feed back, like maybe he was grading to harsh (an: Kakashi? That's amazing. Never pictured him a nice grader ^_^ Sorry for the interuption).

"Ahh man!" Kakashi was leaning over Iruka's shoulder to see the grades of his newest students. "They really do suck!"

"I told you!" Iruka said shifting the papers on his desk his brown hair rubbing close to Kakashi's nose. "Now compare them to this class, Naruto's class, and you'll see how much better their do..." Kakashi's nose followed the sent of Iruka's hair. Iruka looked at him over his shoulder. "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing!" Kakashi smiled stroking Iruka's hair then taking a few strands up in his hand and bringing them up to his nose and took a deep whiff. "Your hair just smells so sweet! Like freshly cut flowers!"

"Freshly cut? Umm...okay.." Iruka said turning a bit pink with embarrassment. Iruka reached down to open a drore (sp? Evil word) and put the graded papers in.

Kakshi became nervous again once Iruka had bent down out of his reach.

Jiraiya, from the door way, gave Kakashi the thumbs up and mouthed the words **_'Go for it!'_** as he closed the door gently.

Iruka heard the gentle click of the door and stood back up. His ponytail of thick brown hair ran across the side of Kakashi's face. The smell pulled Kakashi back in relaxing him once again. Iruka looked at the door a bit confused.

"Well that's odd! Don't you think Kakas..."

Kakashi had begun running his hand through Iruka's dark brown hair. Playing with it.

Iruka picked up some papers not turning to face him and flipped through them nervously for a minute before saying:

"Umm...Kakashi what are y..."

"Why don't you ever wear your hair down?" Kakashi asked him interrupting Iruka, a handful of his hair held lightly in his hands.

_'Kakashi's hands, th-their so big compared to mine!'_ Iruka noted

"Well, why don't you Iruka,"

Iruka looked back up in to his visible eye. Then he backed away towards the closest wall, Kakashi put his hands against the wall cornering him.

"-kun!" he finished.

Iruka dropped the papers he had just picked up and had been holding as Kakashi lent in one of his hands coming up and slowly pulling his mask down.

"K-kak..."

Kakashi lent forward slowly, his soft lips pressed hard against Iruka's. His hands slowly went up the wall grabbing Iruka's hand's in his own as they crawled up the wall. He held Iruka pinned tightly against the wall, not ever wanting to let him go. His tongue slowly stroked the roof of Iruka's mouth. Iruka was still in surprise. One of Kakashi's arms wrapped around Iruka's neck, the other crawled slowly against his waist as he dismantled his tongue from his mouth and began to work down his neck. Iruka's arms began to fall sloswly back down to his sides. Then, before he was swept up, Iruka's surprise began to transform in to fear as he realized what Kakashi was doing.

"Ka-ka-kashi!" was all Iruka could manage in between gasping breaths. He was about to try and say something more but before he could say anything Kakashi pushed him to the ground.

"Ka-kakashi! Wh-what are you doing?" Iruka asked frightened as Kakashi finished taking his vest off. He looked straight in to Iruka's eyes as he threw his vest to the side and then started working his own black long sleeved shirt off.

"Ka-kashi! This, this isn't funny any more!" Iruka was panicking.

Kakashi knelt down on top of him, his legs and hands on either side of him. His knees pressed lightly against Iruka's upper thighs.

"Umph!" Iruka cried out as Kakashi bent in and started kissing his neck again. "Ka-kakashi..." Iruka fazed out for a second at the touch of Kakashi's tongue to his bare neck, his arms begining to flinsh above his head. Kakashi suddenly pulled his shirt off. "Ahh!" Iruka cried pulling his arms up around his chest to protect himself. "Kakashi stop this!" he yelled "What are you doing?"

Kakashi brought Iruka's hands above his head, rougher then he'd probably meent to, to expose his lightly tanned skin.

"I love you!"

Iruka was shocked. His brown eyes were watering as they stared in shock first at Kakashi and then at the blue wall to his right. Suddenly Kakashi turned Iruka's face back towards himself so that Iruka was looking him in the eyes again. Kakashi's hand's held Iruka's pinned against the floor still (in comparison Kakashi looked like he was holding a woman, or child's hand's and not another fully grown man's).

"I love you!" he repeated as he looked him in the eyes, his red sharigan gleaming against the reflection of the full moon from the window, as if trying to find Iruka's responce to his words.

Iruka couldn't do anything but gape at him. Silent tears fell from his eyes.

"Wh-wha..." Iruka couldn't manage the rest.

"I love you damn it!" Kakashi repeated yelling it this time. "I love you!" he waited again for Iruka to respond, his eyes searching Iruka's for a hint of any emotion (especially the sharigan whirling to find if there was any possibility that the man beneath him held any emotions for him what so ever besides that of friendship. If so he had just ruined that).

Iruka, however, just lay there continuing to gape up at him.

"Fuck!" he said this as he set his head on Iruka's chest. His arm's wrapped against his body, releasing Iruka's hands. "Damn it Iruka! I don't know why it's you but I love you!" Kakashi's eyes began to fill with water for the first time he could remember in a long time. "I've loved you for a long time now!"

Iruka sat there in shock. He stared down at his own chest to see the side of Kakashi's face, he could see his open eyes filling with water.

Silence began to engulf the room.

----

_'...he love's me?' _Iruka lay his head back down as he began to actually think about what Kakashi was saying.

---

_'He doesn't have the same feeling's for me! I just know it!' _Kakashi gripped Iruka tighter as he tried harder not to cry._ 'Even...even if he doesn't, if only he'd let me just hold him...just, just for tonight!'_

-----

Iruka noticed Kakshi's grip around him tighten.

_'Ugh! I didn't realize just how big Kakashi was, no is!' _Iruka realized this just as he had realized the difference in their hands size earlier. _'He does have a great figure and...and he's really kind!' _a small smile crept up Iruka's face.

---

A surprised look crossed Kakashi's face as Iruka's arms wrapped themselves around him.

_'Does,' _he looked up at Iruka _'does this mean that he...'_

_-----_

_'Ack!' _Iruka looked down at Kakashi's surprised face as his own face turned to one of shock, and of a shade of light pink. His hand's had voluntarily wrapped themselves around Kakashi. _'Wait! What the hell am I doing!' _

Kakashi smiled lightly as his sharigan began to spin.

_'Oh fuck!' _Iruka let go of Kakashi and lent up against his arms.

As he did so Kakshi pushed himself up using his arms also so that he still held Iruka tightly with his legs (his arms supporting his own upper body weight).

_'He's going to see in to me! But, but I don't know! I really don't!'_

_---_

"Well let me help you decide!" Kakashi said an evil grin replacing his kind one, his hurt smirk from earlier.

"Wha?! Wait!" Iruka attempted to defend himself but only managed to help Kakashi push him back against the floor.

"Don't worry! I'll be gentle!" Kakashi said smirking as he began to unzip Iruka's pants.

"Wa-wait! Please stop!" Iruka begged desperately.

Kakashi paused and looked up at him.

"I'll make a deal with you Iruka!" he said his eyes showing how hurt he was that Iruka wouldn't let him just have him (since he was so confused, just to be with him once and maybe forever (1)).

----

_'Just because I'm confused doesn't mean I wont just give in to you!' _Iruka thought to himself. However looking up and Seeing Kakashi's disappointed expression. _'Stop giving me that look! I can' t handle that look Kashi-kun!'_

_---_

Kakashi smiled.

_'I still know what your thinking! This is mean! I know but...'_

_----_

"Give me a try!"

"A...a try?!" Iruka was confused.

"Yeah! A," Kakashi paused looking for the word, It hit him."A test run!" he said energetically.

"A...A test drive?!" Iruka didn't like the sound of that.

"Yep!" Kakashi said his eyes looked up at him nervously a waiting his answer, hopfull, ever so hopefull.

"Uh...umm..."

---

_'Damn Kashi! Stop playing me with your frickin eyes!' _

----

_'I know this is mean of me! But it's his own damn fault for not realizing it!'_

---

After a long silence and those sad eyes starring in to the soul of Iruka, Iruka gave in to...

---------

"Wait!" Sauske interrupted Kakashi (who was enjoying this memory). "So that's how you got him?

"Umm...yeah..."

Sauske stared at his mentor for a total of five minutes.

"That doesn't count!" Sauske yelled.

Kakashi covered his ears with his hands to block out his pupils noisiness.

"You cheated! You can't use the s..."

"Hey Sauske what are you yelling for?"

Sauske and Kakashi (who's hands were still over his ears) both turned to the door way to see Naruto standing in the door way.

"Umm...no reason at all!" Sauske said smiling nervously.

Kakashi slowly removed his hands from his ears they remained in the air right next to them in case Sauske began to yell at him again.

"Oh come on Sauske you can tell me!" Naruto insisted.

"Oh it's really nothing!" Sauske insisted.

"Oh come on!" Naruto said appearing beside him his arm wrapped against Sauske's neck bringing him in tightly against his chest . "Tell me! It's always fun hearing some dirt on sensei-samma!" Naruto grinned at Kakashi.

"Yeah! Sure! But I don't think Sauske wants to tell you for different reasons!" Kakshi said, Sasuke could see the smirk in his eyes. "Like maybe you getting some dirt on him?"

"Huh?" Naruto said, his blue eyes filled with inocent confusion (a look Iruka would kill to see these days, if only Kakashi had a camera), his arm still wrapping Sauske up against his chest.

"Shut up you!" Sauske yelled at him his face flushing.

---

_'What's got him so eaten up?' _Naruto wondered as he saw his friends face turn red.

----

"Oh no please tell!"

Sauske turned at the sound of the distasteful voice he wished he didn't know as well as he did.

"I would love to hear what has Sauske so flustered!"

"Gaara! Come on now! Be nice!" Naruto said letting go of Sauske's neck.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sauske yelled at Gaara as he entered the room, a bit sad Naruto had let go.

"I could ask you the same thing Uchiha!"

"I live here you god damn fool!" Sausk reminded him.

"So?" Gaara retorted. "I'm Naruto's best friend!"

"You are not!" Sasuke yelled continuing the argument with Gaara for quite a while.

Kakashi covered his ears back up. Naruto looked as if he was going to give up on them.

"Why are they always arguing? Damn it if only I knew!" Naruto sighed as he rested his head on his hand, rubbing his temples as he felt a headache coming on. "Oh yeah! I wanted to show you gu..."

"You know you should pay more attention to them!" Kakashi said un covering his ears. He looked up at Naruto resting his elbow against the windowsill. "You may find something out! It may interest you!"

"Hmm?" Naruto looked at him confused.

"Hah! Never mind!" Kakashi laughed. _'How could I be naive enough to think this Naive believer would understand! Though I have to admit he's changed a lot since we started! They both have! But if only Naruto hadn't, and wasn't changing as much as he was.' _Kakashi watched Naruto with a sad look, one a parent sometimes gives a child when he realizes how fast they've grown up and that they may be losing them _'It hurts Iruka not to see you as much any more. And every time your different. Please come back more for his sake.' _Kakashi wanted to say. Though in truth Kakashi himself was begining to miss the little naive blond he use to know, what seemed like forever ago.

-----

"I'll rip your spine from your back!" Sauske yelled at Gaara.

"I'll tear your neck off!"

The two boys were now holding each other by the neck and beginning to squeeze mercilessly. Their hot breath going down each others necks as they began to sweat.

"Hey guys cut it out!" Naruto yelled at them.

Sauske and Gaara didn't listen to him and continued trying to choke the other one.

"I said cut it out!" Naruto yelled as he suddenly was beside them. Both boys found them selves flying back wards before they even saw him. Naruto glared at the two panting boys. "Next time I say stop! I hope you'll listen!" his voice wasn't loud but was stern and scary, as was his face. He resembled a determined leader being tested to much by immature subordinates.

The two boys groaned in pain.

"Didn't you have something you wanted to show us Naruto?" Kakashi asked watching this his interest perked, and another gut wrenching feeling added on top of many more.

-----

_'Since when is Naruto so strong? And that speed? What the hell is going on with him?' _Kakashi wondered as something similar went through Sauske's head.

_'Damn! That hurt! Since when did he get so damned strong?!' _

The only one who didn't seemed surprised was Gaara and he, amazingly enough, seemed to be apologizing to Naruto with his eyes.

_-----_

"Oh yeah!" Naruto said going from 'I will kill you with my bare hands!' to "I remember now! But I need a partner!"

"ME!!!!!!!!!!" Sasuke and Gaara screamed racing towards him.

----

_'Young boys!' _Kakashi thought with a sigh. _'They go from one thing to another! You can never live with them, or with out them!'_

_--- _

"Whack!" Naruto yelped falling back words in to Kakashi's lap as the two began to yell at each other again.

"Hey you two! Please stop!" Naruto pleaded trying to get up from Kakshi's lap. Kakshi put his arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him back in not letting him get up.

"Just sit here and wait till these **little **boys stop fighting! You can play with me! I'm a **big** boy after all!" Kakashi said this teasingly but that's not how Sauske saw it when he nuzzled Naruto's cheek. Gaara also wasn't to happy.

----

"And who say's I like playing with the big boys?" Naruto asked.

_'Defenetly sharper then he use to be.(2)' _Kakasi noted with a small quick grin that vanished as soon as it had the chance to form.

"Becasue you already do." Kakashi whispered in his ear. "You are one now, Naruto. Weather you like it or not."

----

"SENSEI!!!!!" they screamed as they attacked Kakashi.

"Agh!!" Kakashi yelped as the two boys started gagging him. "Naruto tell them I didn't do anything! I was only joking!"

Naruto was pissed.

"I'm sorry!" he smiled. "Gaara, Sauske he didn't do anything!"

They both stopped relaxing a bit but still giving Kakashi glaring looks.

"Except for make him a homophobe!" Jiraiya yelled as he hugged Naruto from behind (which literally made him jump five feet).

"Ahhhh!!!" Sauske and Gaara yelled, joining forces for the last time of the day to attack Kakashi.

"AHH!! JIRAIYA !!!" Kakshi complained as he fought of the two boys.

---

Five minutes later they were tied up on the floor Kakshi's foot on top of them victoriously.

"Now Jiraiya!" Kakashi began "I believe it's your turn to join them!"

Kakashi brought his fist out and hit Jiraiya out the door. The two began to fight going up and down the hall way.

Naruto looked first at Kakashi and then at Jiraiya fighting and then back at the tied up boys. He stood there shaking his head a heavy sigh escaped his pale pink lips as he leaned against the doors frame.

----

_'Immature men! Something the world could live without!' _he smiled _'But hey then where would the fun in life be? I use to be one of them! I still am! So we must need them right? We should need them.....' _Naruto noticed that the two older men had stopped fighting and were looking at something. Him. With that evil gliter eye they usually gave the lady's, or Jiraiya's little books that Kakashi so enjoyed and Iruka so disaproved of. He then quickly added to his thought process '_unless they all turn out to be perverts like those two.'_

-----

Sauske and Gaara escaped there bindings and raced towards Naruto at the same time Jiraiya had reminded Kakashi that his pupil had something to show him so they were also racing at him. From the opposite direction. (uh-oh!)

SMACK!

----

_'...or not!' _

Naruto sighed as the two men and two boys burried him on the floor. To him it seemed like they were trying to force his spine out his stomach.

_'Idiots!'_

He thought as the double ganger disappered and everyone looked around in confusion. He then pulled out the black covered book he had been reading earlier and continued to read as he walked around the tree limbs he was standing on and disappeared in a small almost soundless 'poof' of leaves.

------

Kakashi couldn't help but smile.

_'Since when did you become a copy cat, Naruto?'_

----------

1) Yeah it's kinda corny....sorry

AN: I am going to write a full story with this scene in it (originally I got the idea for the full story first but so what right?) but it's going to be different Jiraiya is in it a bit more (for this scene) too! (:D it's really different!) Hope you all like this! L or B! Answer please! (It's just a question to help me with a story I'm also writing! I may ask this a lot! Or at least your opinion!) I didn't know weather this should be rated teen or Mature so i went with Mature! please don't get mad at me if you think its bad! Just tell me, and i would appreciate it if you wouldn't yell, please?

Actually i think all my naruto stories, thus far, all connect in to my bigger ploted story that hasn't even begun yet (since I don't know where to start it and I wanna get all my otehr stories out of the way before I do). I know this is weired and i re wrote it at least sixteen times before my computer finally saved it. I hope it's still at least some what decent. And yeah sorry it's another weired set of parryings. I hope sombody out there loves me for the weired stories i come up with. If not *cries) then burries self in corner under mushrooms.

^_^ G'night tis aughly late. And I got a test first thing in the morning....yipe yipe ai ahi. (dies) -Blame it on the tests if i don't update asap or (i know i haven't been) haven't been-

you spell Jiraiya like this right?

I WENT OVER THIS STORY AND CORRECTED IT FIVE TIMES AND THE COMPUTER KEPT EXITING ME OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !)(*#)*$ COMPUTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
